Toa-of-Wiki:Leitlinien
Artikel (bearbeiten) 1. Jeder darf Artikel schreiben und bearbeiten! *Alle Artikel müssen selbst geschrieben sein und müssen auf nachweisbare Quellen basieren. *Reservierungen von Artikeln sind gestattet, dadurch muss die Vorlage:Inuse auf der entsprechenden Seite platziert werden. *Ein Artikel sollte immer über den jeweiligen Charakteren, Storyabschnitt usw. gehen, bitte immer ein bisschen zwischen den Artikeln variieren. 2. Wahl des Titels *Wenn es um einzigartige Dinge geht, wie Personen, dann steht der Artikel in der Einzahl, bei Dingen, die vielfach vorhanden sind in der Mehrzahl. Hilfreich dazu sind die "Wörterbuchausgaben" des Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins. *Ändert sich der Name einer Person so wird der letzte Name benutzt. (z.B. Jaller hieß früher Jala, als Titel wird Jaller verwendet) Alle anderen Namen werden nur als Weiterleitungen angelegt und im Text erklärt. Beinamen wie z.B. Toa oder Nuva werden nicht im Titel verwendet. (Für Toa Tahu Nuva wird also nur Tahu als Artikelname verwendet) 2.1. Mehrdeutige Namen/Bezeichnungen *Bezeichnet ein Wort zwei verschiedene Dinge, so wird als Titel der Name mit einer eindeutigen Beschreibung in Klammern verwendet. (z.B. Mata Nui (Insel)) Außerdem wird eine Begriffserklährungsseite angelegt, diese hat als Titel die mehrdeutige Bezeichnung (z. B. Mata Nui). Sie beinhaltet die Vorlage Begriffserklärung, die mit eingefügt wird und Links mit kurzer Erklährung zu den entsprechenden Artikeln. 2.2. Übersetzungen *Sollte es keine offizielle Übersetzung eines Namens geben, wie bei einigen Dunklen Jägern, dann sucht bitte in den Wörterbuchausgaben des inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins, dort sind so gut wie alle Begriffe, die nicht offiziell auf deutsch erschienen, inoffiziell auf Deutsch übersetzt. In diesem Wiki werden so gut wie ausschließlich nur die Übersetzungen von Nuhrii the Metruan benutzt. 2.2.1. Übersetzungen von anderen Websites *Die Story Serials werden von "ToK's Bionicle Translation Blog" auf der Bionicle-Fansite "BZPower" übernommen. Sollte eine Geschichte dort längere Zeit nicht übersetzt worden sein, warten wir dennoch auf die inoffizielle Übersetzung. *Direkte Übersetzungen von Artikeln von anderen Websites sind ab sofort NICHT mehr erlaubt; was bedeutet, das es verboten ist, sich beispielweise aus dem "BIOsector01 Wiki" eine Seite zu übersetzen und hier einzufügen. Dies gilt natürlich nicht für "BIONICLE.com" und andere offzielle Seiten. 3. Form von Artikeln 3.1. Grundsätzliches Für jeden Artikel gibt es eine Grundsätzliche Form in diesem Wiki: Biographie bzw. andere passende Überschrift für Gegenstände, Städte usw. Passende unterüberschriften Bekannte Benutzer/Träger (bei Masken, Waffen, Gegenständen) Unterteilung der Spezies, die diese Dinge benutzen Maske und Waffen (Bei Charakteren) alternativ: Waffen und Ausrüstung Gallerie (Bei Masken und Waffen, bei Charakteren unnötig, da Bilder im "Reale Welt"-Teil dargestellt sind Landschaft (Bei Orten) Bewohner (Bei Orten) Trivia Reale Welt Quellen *Die Biographie wird immer in der Vergangenheit geschrieben und aus der In-Universe-Sicht, d.h. so, als ob alles real geschehen wäre. Der Reale-Welt Teil wird aus der sicht der realen Welt geschrieben, hier richtet sich die Zeit nach der aktuellen Gegenwart. *Toa-of-Wiki soll eine Art "Lexikon" sein und die Sprache sollte entsprechend sein. In jedem Fall muss alles objektiv und nicht wertend in sachlich nüchternem Ton geschrieben werden. Außerdem sollte das sprachliche Niveau angemessen sein. 3.2. Gliederung *Ein Artikel sollte immer sinnvoll gegliedert sein. Zu viele und zu kurze Abschnitte stöhren den Lesefluss, zu lange und zu wenige Abschnite sind ebenfalls schwer zu lesen. 3.3 Weiterleitungen Im Toa-of-Wiki sollten so wenig Weiterleitungen wie möglich existieren, da alle im Inhaltsverzeichnist (Inhalt von A - Z) angezeigt werden, und da ist es verwirrend, wenn Artikelnamen wie "Matoraner-Kapsel", "Matoraner-Kugel", "Matoraner-Behälter", "Matoraner-Kiste", "Matoraner-Ball", usw. alle auf eine Seite "Matoraner-Kapseln" weiterleiten. 4. Optische Gestaltung *Ein Artikel sollte nach Möglichkeit eine Infobox enthalten, in der wichtige Informationen zusammen gefasst werden. Außerdem können Artikel mit Bildern aufgebessert werden. Bilder sollten in der Infobox so gut wie möglich 250px groß sein, im Text nur 150px. 4.1. Bilder und Videos Es dürfen nur Bilder und Videos hochgeladen werden, die etwas mit BIONICLE zu tun haben (diese dürfen auch in Artikeln genutzt werden) und außerdem private Bilder, an denen man selbst die Rechte besitzt (nur auf Benutzerseiten etc. verwenden), die man aber als privat kennzeichnen muss, ansonsten werden sie gelöscht. Es dürfen also keine Medien hochgeladen werden an denen ihr keine Rechte besitzt und die nichts mit BIONICLE zu tun haben, darunter auch Promi-Bilder, Musikvideos oder Fernseh-Mitschnitte etc. Desweiteren sollte im Toa-of-Wiki sofern es machbar ist immer nur Comic-Bilder in den Infoboxen genutzt werden. 5. Kategorien *Jeder Artikel MUSS in eine Kategorie eingeordnet werden. Existiert noch keine passende Kategorie, wird eine neue angelegt. Ebenso müssen die Kategorien in Kategorien eingeteilt werden. 6. Quellen *Am Ende eines Artikels müssen die IMMER Quellen angegeben werden, auf denen der Artikel basiert, es darf allerdings nichts kopiert werden. Die Quellen MÜSSEN ebenfalls nachweisbar sein. Die Form für die Quellenangabe ist wie folgt: Quellen * Bücher * Filme * Story-Serials * Comics * Weitere nach weisbare Quelle **Bitte beachten: BIONICLE.com wird nicht als Quelle akzeptiert, da diese halbjährlich aktuallisiert, und dann hier vergessen wird zu entfernen. Die Quelle ist also nur zeitlich vorhanden, wir brauchen aber nach möglichkeit immer-gültige Quellen. *Als Quellen in Artikeln über Teile der offiziellen Storyline sind nur Werke zugelassen, die direkt von LEGO (das sind z.B. beigelegte Dinge wie CDs, das Bionicle-Magazin und inoffiziell und die Bionicle-Bücher) oder von Autor Greg Farshtey (Auch auf der Internetseite BZPower, wo er als GregF angemeldet ist, es sollte aber nachgeprüft werden, ob die Quelle tatsächlich vom Autor geschrieben/erlaubt wurde) sind. Es sind auch Quellen zulässig, die nicht in dieser Liste aufgeführt sind, aber man sollte kritisch prüfen, ob sie offiziell sind. Eine strenge Regelung wie diese ist nötig, damit die Richtigkeit Informationen nachweisbar und überprüfbar ist. Wenn man nicht weiß, wo das Wissen her ist, ist es it Wahrscheinlichkeit falsch. 7. Spoiler Informationen, die eine Storyline betreffen, die noch nicht offiziell von LEGO eingeführt wurde, darf nicht veröffentlicht werden. Informatione, die ganz neu sind dürfen (nach Erlaubnis der Admins) veröffentlicht werden, allerdings muss vor dem betreffenden Artikel/Abschnitt eines Artikels die Vorlage:Spoiler angebracht werden. Auf dieser Hilfeseite wird weiteres erklärt. Andere Wikis Auf andere deutsche Wikis darf nicht verlinkt werden. Diese dürfen auch nicht als Quelle angegeben werden. Anderes 8. Abstimmungen *Auf der Seite Toa-of-Wiki:Abstimmungen gibt es manchmal Möglichkeiten, abzustimmen, was im Wiki wie gemacht wird o. ä. *Es können nur nicht-neue Benutzer mit abstimmen(außer die Admins erlauben es ihnen). Kein Benutzer ist dazu verpflichtet, mit abzustimmen! Abstimmen dürfen nur aktive Benutzer. 9. Fanwerke Alles, was von Fans geschrieben wurde und NICHT zur offiziellen Storyline oder den nicht kanonischen Spielen gehört, kommt in das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction. Sollten Fanfictions hier im Wiki festgestellt werden, werden diese sofort gelöscht. 10. Das Löschen von Artikeln Löschungen können nur von Administratoren durchgeführt werden. Von den Administratoren zu beachten: Damit ein Artikel gelöscht werden darf müssen folgende Kriterien erfüllt sein: *Der Artikel entspricht nicht den Richtlinien *Er muss nicht zu "retten" sein, d.h. es ist kaum oder gar nicht möglich die Fehler zu beheben. *Wenn er von einem angemeldeten Benutzer erstellt wurde, muss dieser darauf hingewiesen werden und die Gelegenheit bekommen den Artikel zu berichtigen. Wenn alle diese Kriterien erfüllt sind, kann der Artikel durch einen Administrator gelöscht werden. DER GRUND MUSS IMMER ANGEGEBEN WERDEN! Wichtig für alle Benutzer: Wenn ein Artikel gelöscht werden soll, dann kann man ihn mit der Vorlage:Löschen dazu Vorschlagen. Ein Löschvorschlag muss immer Begründet werden! Man schreibt in den Artikel: In dem Bereich "Anmerkung" können andere Einwände oder weitere Begründungen eintragen, bitte zunächst leer lassen. Bevor man einen Artikel zur Löschung vorschlägt sollte man sich aber Gedanken darüber machen, ob es nötig ist den Artikel zu Löschen. In vielen Fällen können andere den Artikel vielleicht noch retten, weil sie mehr oder andere Quellen haben. In diesem Fall sollte man die Vorlage:NA in den Artikel schreiben. Es sei denn von diesen Regeln ist natürlich Vandalismus, dieser sollte sofort entfernt werden. 11. Vandalismus Vandalismus bezeichnet mutwilliges und absichtiges Verschlechtern von Artikeln, verbreiten von nicht jugendfreien oder rechtswidrigen Inhalten (egal ob direkt oder durch Links) und Spam. All dies sollte rückgängig gemacht werden, dazu ist jeder Benutzer (auch anonyme) berechtigt. Man kann änderungen Rückgängig machen, indem man auf den Reiter Versionen/Autoren klickt und dort die Letzte nicht vandalierte Version abspeichert. Vandalen werden durch einen Administrator gesperrt. 12. Benutzer-Doppelgänger Es ist KEINEM Benutzer im Wiki erlaubt, zwei oder mehr Accounts zu haben. Die doppelten Accounts werden so schnell wie möglich von den Administratoren gelöscht und die Benutzer selbst erhalten eine Verwarnung. 13. Ausnahmezustand Wenn ein Admin den "Ausnahmezustand" ausruft, gelten im ganzen Wiki die Regeln 10. und 11. NICHT MEHR! Die Admins müssen Vandalismus-Seiten dann sofort löschen und brauchen sich dabei nicht an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten. Normale Benutzer sollten bzw. müssen den Artikel den Administratoren melden. Siehe auch * Wikia Policies * [[Wikia:Common_mistakes#Applying_too_many_policies|Central Wikia: Common mistakes: Applying too many policies]]Kategorie:Toa-of-WikiLeitlinien